A Diphallic Dream Come True
by The3V's
Summary: Edward thought his diphallia made him a freak and an outcast, until he met the beautiful brunette of his wet dreams via an unexpected career choice.


**The3V's are dazzledtodeath (eternallyedward on FF), amcas and lynseyg80.**

**Apologies to Stephanie Meyer. Obviously, we own nothing but three very sick minds.**

**Not betaed—please excuse any errors.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

Edward pushed his glasses up his nose and clutched the towel around his waist tightly. He hated showering at the gym, but he really had no choice—he was sweaty and gross after working out, so he waited until the locker room was nearly empty before heading for the showers. As he was rounding the corner Jacob Black, overly bulked-up 'roid head that he was, barreled into him, sending Edward's glasses flying. As Edward fought to keep his balance his arm shot out automatically, loosening his towel and setting in motion a chain of events that would change his life forever.

"Watch where you're going, you … you … _dumbass_!" Edward shouted, fumbling blindly for his glasses. Jacob laughed at his weak insult, but his laughter soon turned into a shocked gasp. "Holy shit, dude … is that … you've got … fucking hell, Cullen's got two dicks!"

Jacob's normally dopey countenance was rendered even less intelligent looking by his bugging eyes and gaping mouth. "Dude! How can I grow another one?"

Edward had snatched up his towel and hastily covered himself, but it was too late. Jacob's big mouth had brought everyone still in the gym running, and Edward heard the the dreaded click that meant that his extra endowment had been captured on someone's phone. "You can't grow another one, you brain-dead slab of beef. I was born this way!"

Edward threw on his clothes and ran out of the gym, leaving his fellow gym-goers staring after him in awe. He knew this wouldn't be the last he'd hear of his accidental exposure. Jacob and his pack of idiot friends had photographic proof of Edward's diphallia, and soon the whole world would know that he hung both to the left _and_ the right.

Edward couldn't sleep. Fear was eating him alive.

"Fuuuuck!" he hissed as he refreshed Facebook endlessly, waiting for a post about what happened at the gym. Edward only had a few friends online, but he knew that if any of them knew then it was only a matter of time before _everyone_ knew would know what a freak he was.

He closed his eyes tightly and thought back to the moment he knew that everyone had seen his two penises. He wished he could erase it, wipe it clean, and pretend that tomorrow would be just another day at the office. Nothing would ever be the same. He knew this and hated it. His life was nothing spectacular, but now he would become a side-show freak.

Growing up Edward knew he was different but he didn't grasp the importance of keeping his diphallia a secret until he was in the third grade. His mother had always told him was special and that other boys weren't as special as he was. Both his mother and father taught him to always use the stalls when going to a public bathroom, never the urinals. It became second nature, and it never really occurred to him to wonder why. He just complied.

However, that all changed one day in the third grade when he was forced to use the urinals out of necessity. His best friend, Garrett, wanted to return to the playground because some of the other kids had found a dead raccoon. He pushed Edward to "hurry up and pee!" So he did. Garrett then ran out to the playground to share some news that was way bigger than a dead raccoon. After that, Edward was home-schooled until middle school; at that point his father forced him to attend public school so he could be socialized.

Edward had never slipped up again in school. He had never slipped up again...until today.

After dinner that night, Edward's fear was realized. His best friend, and fellow geek, Ben Cheney called and was so agitated that Edward could barely understand him. "Slow down, Ben! What's up?"

"Edward, man, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're all over Facebook. Jacob posted pictures of your—your—_you know_."

Ben knew Edward's secret. It had come out one drunken night when they were both lamenting their failure with the opposite sex. Edward had blurted out, "You can straighten your teeth and get contacts, but dude, how do I tell a girl I've got two dicks?"

Ben was a true friend and kept Edward's secret, unlike Garrett, who'd continued to antagonize Edward ever since he'd outed him in third grade.

"Fuck. my. life." Edward stared into space, barely hearing what Ben was saying.

"Edward? Listen, I've alerted Facebook about the pornographic images on Jacob's page. I'm sure they'll remove them right away."

Edward doubted that. He'd seen much worse on Facebook, and knew they were slow to act in any case, if they did at all. Besides, he knew that once on the internet, always on the internet. People had undoubtedly saved and screen-capped the pictures. Jacob and his friends had the photos—they could have posters made if they wanted, and plaster them all over town.

Edward's mind spun as he imagined his divining rod of love being viewed by the entire population of Forks. He felt a headache coming on, and told Ben he'd call him later.

Unable to think about it any more, Edward snuck a Valium out of his mother's medicine cabinet and fell into bed.

**xxx**

The next morning, Edward was awakened by the insistent ringing of his phone. Groggily, he answered, not even noticing the unknown number with a Los Angeles area code. "Hello?" he slurred.

"Good morning, is this Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"Mr. Cullen, this is your lucky day. And mine, too." Edward didn't recognize the masculine voice. He didn't know anyone with a thick southern accent.

"Oh, I don't want to buy anything. Thank—"

"Mr. Cullen,wait! Your double anaconda is going to make both of us a lot of money!" Edward froze at the mention of his anatomical anomaly.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock, and I make movies. Maybe you've heard of Anal Angels? Busty Bimbos One and Two?"

Edward scrunched his face up in confusion. The Valium wasn't helping him keep a clear head. "Um, no, I'm not familiar with those, but I don't get out to a lot of movies …"

"No matter. Listen, I'll be in your neck of the woods at the end of the week. I've got a proposal that could make you a very rich double-hung man, Mr. Cullen. Can we meet next Thursday? Name the place."

_This Jasper was a fast talker_, Edward thought. Between his thick accent and Edward's Valium-muddled brain, Edward was not at his sharpest. He racked his brain as to where they could meet. He had a feeling his parents' basement wasn't the best place to have this conversation.

"I'll tell you what, Edward. May I call you Edward? I see you've got a little place there in Forks called Different Strokes Videos and Sensual Aids. Why don't we meet there, and I can show you some of my work?"

Edward giggled, because when Jasper said 'Forks', it sounded like he was saying 'Fucks.' He'd never heard of this Different Strokes place, and he couldn't imagine what a store named after a crappy seventies sitcom would sell, but he figured it was as good a place as any to meet this Jasper character, so he agreed.

He quickly forgot all about the mysterious phone call as he checked his Facebook wall and logged into his email account. He had been worried about what the small population of Forks would say now that the dicks were out of the bag, but he never anticipated that it would travel outside the town.

Edward had gone global.

"Holy shit! Who are all these people?"

Edward's Facebook account had over 540,000 friend requests. His email was full of "fans" and all sorts of people wanting to know about his diphallia. He even had an email from a woman in New Jersey with two vaginas! Countless people sent messages full of fascination with his condition. All of them had questions...so many questions.

Edward felt light-headed.

"What is going on? How did this travel so fast? What the hell am I going to do? She has two vaginas?"

Flustered and very scared, Edward did the only thing he could think of to do. He called his mother.

Esme Cullen was shocked. Deep down she knew that something like this would eventually happen, and her greatest fear was that Edward wouldn't be able to handle the harsh light that would inevitably be shed upon him. Both she and her husband, Carlisle, had done everything in their power to protect Edward, while still trying to encourage him to be a part of the world.

Esme had convinced herself that they had done a decent enough job raising him, as Edward was successful at his job at the accounting firm and he had a small group of friends. Of course, it would be nice to see him with a lovely woman but she knew that as much as she hoped and pushed Edward to date, he had dug his heels in and refused most of her suggestions to branch out into the dating world. She ached for her beloved son and the loneliness that she saw in his eyes.

Together they read through a selection of emails and scanned messages sent to Edward. Together they realized three things: Edward was never going to be able to live under the radar again, he was going to have to face his fears and accept his body and life once and for all, and that most of the emails were incredibly positive and...well, complimentary.

Most people had questions about his anatomy, about the functions of having two penises, and what his life must be like. There were emails from talk shows, from online publications, and from several doctors. Others wanted to meet him, to date him, to be him! Edward and Esme sat for hours and read through countless messages; they were exhausted.

**xxx**

Edward wanted to tell his mom the one little detail he had left out of their afternoon together, but he couldn't tell his mother about the mysterious phone call from this Jasper character.

_Should I tell her now and upset her? Or should I wait and see how things pan out? No point in getting Esme upset if nothing comes out of it. _

The truth was he was curious. Damned curious. He figured this Jasper fellow wanted to use him, well, use his two dicks to make some quick cash, but he couldn't help but be intrigued with the idea of meeting a real-life porn guy in a real-life adult store.

"I'd like to be the mysterious, sexy bad guy. I could be the next James Deen! Yeah, probably not," he said aloud, embarrassed to have said it, even to himself.

Edward shook his head, exasperated with how ridiculous his life had become over the last few days. His life was irrevocably changed; there was no going back to life pre-double dick pics. What was the harm in seeing what he could get out of it? He _should_ get something out of it, right?

Thursday arrived too soon. Edward was freaking out.

"God, what did I get myself into?" he wondered as he got into his black Volvo and slowly pulled out of his driveway.

The eight minute drive to Different Strokes felt like an hour. As he put his car into park, he looked at his reflection in the rear-view mirror. "I can't do this," he whispered as he scrubbed his hands over his face. He was sweating like a pig, and his throat was drier than a desert.

"Just go see what this is all about...you can walk out anytime," he reasoned. "Be brave, be the mysterious bad guy, be someone other than your sad-sack, freakish self."

Edward got out of the car and quickly adjusted himself. "I shouldn't have worn these pants," he muttered to himself.

Some people were forced into porn for lack of money. Edward didn't have this problem. His problem was lack of experience. Being a guy with two dicks made it awkward with the opposite sex. Today's trip was just a little test, a self-test, to dip his toes into a different world. A world where he wasn't the sad little virgin and where he could be proud of his so-called deformity.

As he walked up to the porn store door, his mind was still full of worry. One of the big issues he knew he might have to disclose, should it come up, was that one of his penises didn't..._come up_.

His right side was fully functional but his left side didn't perform like the other. It didn't get hard like the other one, and he wondered if this would make this whole endeavor another awkward experience full of shame and embarrassment.

Once inside, Edward stood staring with mouth open in shock at the walls and racks of sex paraphernalia. The store smelled of latex and guilty sweat.

"You'd better close your mouth or you could end up with a dick in it! Just kidding—I'm Jasper Whitlock." Edward whirled around at the familiar voice.

Jasper Whitlock was not what he expected. He was quite tall and thin, with dirty blond hair and blue eyes that stared at Edward with an uncomfortable level of intensity. Really uncomfortable.

_Crazy eyes_, Edward thought. Jasper waggled his eyebrows at Edward and threw him a salacious grin.

"So, let's talk business. Edward, I think you've got something that is going to make us both a lot of money. Double the money, in fact." Jasper winked and looked at Edward's crotch. "Yes sir, you are something special, indeed."

Edward wasn't sure where to look. He couldn't focus on Jasper because of his crazy eyes, but he didn't want to stare at the walls around him, either.

Different Strokes was fascinating.

Edward had seen porn online. He knew about sex toys. But he'd never known that you could buy a fake penis in every color of the rainbow and apparently every size of the rainbow as well. Some of them were so big they looked like they belonged on a horse.

_Oh... _

Edward blushed furiously, not understanding why someone would want a purple plastic horse dick. Jasper's voice snapped him out of his musings.

"You are special, Edward. I think you could be a star. Come in the back room with me, and I'll show you some of my movies. Let's get to know each other. Follow me."

The back room was where all the DVD's were kept. Edward was a little apprehensive about being alone with Jasper and his crazy eyes, but he noticed the security cameras and felt a little better. Jasper was pulling DVD's off the shelf, babbling to himself, as Edward stared in awe at the beautiful brunette on the cover on one of the videos.

He knew her. He'd seen her videos before. He'd seen a lot of her videos. Probably all of them, in fact, and multiple times, too.

Jasper saw him staring and grinned. "You like? That's Bella Beavers. A real star! She's a beauty, ain't she?"

"Oh, yes," Edward whispered as he stared at her chocolate eyes and perfect breasts.

"Well, Edward, if we can come to an agreement, I'm sure the lovely Bella would be happy to ride your two dicks on film. She loves a good double penetration. How'd you like that, hmm?"

Edward just stared. He was feeling a little overwhelmed, and wasn't sure he wanted to be involved with this Jasper character, but the thought of getting to meet Bella definitely sweetened the pot. He'd get to touch her, to smell her hair, and her neck and feel those firm—

"You still with me Edward? You look like I just walked in on you petting the two-headed dragon. Let's get to the meat of this proposition, shall we?"

Edward just nodded and sat down in a metal folding chair near the movie shelf.

"You know I make movies. Dirty, filthy, sick, depraved movies, and I think you and your double dongs are a perfect fit to star in a J-ass-per W. production."

Edward wasn't sure he could really perform in a porno. He wasn't sure he could even perform in the privacy of his own bedroom. _But I could meet Bella..._

"Now, I have a couple of questions for you, Edward. I noticed in your photos that only one dick is circumcised. Why is that?"

Edward's face burned as he thought about Jasper seeing pictures of his dicks online. He knew the thought was stupid; he was sitting in a porn store talking to a porn director.

"Oh, well … my mom is American, but my dad is English. They couldn't decide whether I should be circumcised or not, so … yeah. Actually, my dad stopped the procedure before it was fully complete and wouldn't allow the doctor to finish the other side. I guess I never really thought about it, they've always been that way."

"Interesting. You've got something for everyone, eh? Now, am I correct in assuming that both dicks are in working order? Perfectly performing peckers?"

Edward blushed. "Um, actually, no, not really. The right one, the bigger one, works, um, fine. The left will sometimes get a little, erm, hard, but not completely."

Jasper leered at Edward. "Well, don't you worry. My Alice, she can give a corpse a boner. Lips that could suck the chrome off a bumper. She'll have Lefty up and running in no time."

Seeing Edward's confusion, Jasper clarified further. "Alice is my girl, and she's also a fluffer for my films. I like to keep things in the family."

Edward nodded, as if it all made perfect sense.

"Edward. That's sort of an old-fashioned, fuddy-duddy name, ain't it? We need to jazz that up some if you're going to be a big double star. Your last name is Cullen … Edward Cullen … wait a minute, I've got it! Are you ready? You sure? You ain't ready for this!"

Jasper was vibrating with excitement. "Edward Cumming. Cumming, get it? Something you're gonna be doing a lot of in my movies. I guarantee it." He gave Edward a smarmy wink.

Edward looked at Jasper dubiously. He liked his name, but whatever, maybe it was better to leave his real name out of this. _Am I actually considering this?_

"Now Edward, one last thing. With your special circumstances, do you have any favorite positions? Special tricks that make the ladies scream? You _are_ into the ladies, right? If not, I've got some hot male actors who'd love to get pounded by Edward Cumming, the double-dicked dynamo!"

This was the question Edward had dreaded. "Yes, I like women, okay! But—but—"

He hung his head, ashamed and embarrassed. "I'm a _virgin_."

"You're a … you're a what?" Jasper gasped. "A good looking guy like you? I mean if you had only one dick, you'd be balls deep in pussy. You have the gift of two dicks and you're still a virgin?! How is this possible? Haven't you wanted to bang a chick?"

Edward took a deep breath. "Of course I've wanted to! I mean, I tried a few times but once the girl saw them it was over. Two girls in fact. I tried with two girls and they both freaked out. Not just a little either, they _really _freaked out. So, I just kinda gave up. It's been me and Rosie Palmer ever since."

Jasper turned to the shelf of DVD's behind him. He selected a few and turned back to address Edward.

"I want you to take home a couple of these movies and watch them. The first step in becoming a porn star is to get you out of your shell. You've got to embrace your double-dickedness!"

Edward hung his head and scrunched his shoulders. Who was he kidding here? He couldn't do this. He had no idea what he was doing and his life was already going to be clusterfuck of awful. Wouldn't this just make it worse?

"You're scared, I can see it. Hell, I can smell it. You are sweating like a virgin in a dildo store." Jasper chuckled. Seeing Edward shrink even more into his seat he tried a different approach.

"You're ashamed. You're stuck in a life you don't want to lead. You're probably thinking that those pictures all over the internet just ended your life, am I right?"

Edward shook his head softly and looked up at Jasper, into his eyes, for the first time.

"Were you really living, man? I am offering you a chance to embrace your sexuality. I am giving you the opportunity to let your freak flag fly with no shame. I am offering you the ability to flip this situation into something amazing and fucktastically fun. Don't ever let anyone make you feel like shit, man. You are beautiful, kid. You are amazing."

_Would making a porno make me feel amazing? I mean other than the orgasms…_

"Take a few days to think this over. Really think this over and then call me. Whatever you decide, man, don't let anyone shit on you, ever. Unless, you know, you're into that type of thing."

Jasper handed him the videos he had pulled off the shelves earlier. Edward looked at the titles: 'Busty Babes,' 'Asstastic Angels', and 'Vanilla Butts & Chocolate Nuts', all of which starred Bella Beavers.

Jasper turned back to the shelf and selected one more title that had caught his eye earlier. He gave Edward a sly grin and said, "You never know," as he handed him 'Cockaholic Jocks.'

**xxx**

That night Edward locked his door and popped in 'Vanilla Butts & Chocolate Nuts'. The scene started out innocently enough with Bella Beavers walking into an ice cream shop. She wore a black leather mini skirt, a hot pink tank top with "SEX KITTEN" written across it in sequins, fishnet stockings, and the highest heels Edward had ever seen. Edward thought it must be difficult to walk in those shoes, but then in her occupation she wasn't on her feet much anyway, he supposed.

Edward had never had a customer like her when he'd worked at the Forks Dairy Cone.

He'd remember a sex kitten with perfect boobs and a juicy rump sashaying into the store. If she had walked into the Dairy Cone, he'd have fallen face first into a vat of rainbow sherbert.

As the scene progressed, Bella Beavers walked up to the counter, where a muscular man wearing a white smock with dreadlocks and a French accent man asked what she'd like. Giving him a lusty look that had Edward popping a boner immediately, she purred, "I'd like some_ chocolate_. With _nuts_."

The counterman smirked and walked out from behind the counter, revealing that he was wearing nothing besides his apron. "Coming right up," he growled, and pushed Bella over one of the ice cream freezers.

Edward's eyes widened in shock as he watched the pounding Bella took over a tub of Mocha Madness. His eyes almost popped out of his head when a delivery man appeared out of nowhere and joined in on the ice cream buffet. The delivery man shimmied out of his brown uniform in no time, and it took him all of a minute to fill Bella's mouth with his enormous trouser snake.

Edward quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled himself out, panting and using two hands to stroke both cocks.

_Lefty had a little more life in him tonight_, Edward thought. _Bella Beavers_ _would do that to a guy._ Just as Bella was taking a huge load on her face, Edward spilled all over his hands. And his stomach and his jeans. And a little on the bed. It was hard controlling the trajectory when you were jerking two cocks at once.

Edward cleaned up and worked his way through 'Busty Babes' and 'Asstastic Angels'. He decided to forego 'Cockaholic Jocks'—he wasn't really interested in watching guys go at it, much less be in a guy-on-guy scene, although Jasper seemed to _want_ himto be interested.

By the time he was done watching Bella jerk off a guy with her large, pillowy breasts and get her ass reamed by three different dudes, he was an exhausted, sweaty, sticky mess. He took a shower, gingerly washing his dicks, which were sore from all the yanking they'd been subjected to tonight. He toweled off and crawled into bed satisfied but also...not so satisfied.

Edward had a lot to think about. On one hand, he didn't want his family to find out he was considering doing porn. But on the other hand, Jasper was offering him an incredible opportunity to turn his doubledickedness fame from something shameful into something he could control, an image he could create, something profitable and, who knew, maybe fun. Hell, it would definitely be fun. Maybe he could wear a mask, like a superhero. He'd ask Jasper.

The thing that finally tipped the scales in favor of going from shy, nerdy, freak of nature Edward Cullen to double-dong porn superstar Edward Cumming was the tantalizing idea of working with Bella Beavers. He knew that any movie they did together would just be acting and fake but he couldn't get her out of his mind. Even if all he'd ever get from her was fake moans and badly written pick-up lines, he'd take it. He wanted to be with this woman. He felt like this decision was more than just deciding to do porn. It was more than deciding to show the world his diphallia up close and personal. It was his one shot to be with his dream girl. Edward pulled out his phone and called Jasper.

Jasper had been thrilled to hear from him. He told Edward that he would send him a plane ticket to L.A. and instructions about what to do once he got there.

"We're gonna change the industry my friend! Your two dicks are going to change both of our lives," Jasper said right before he rattled off addresses and contact information.

Edward started packing immediately. He'd never been out of Washington state. He'd gone to school in Port Angeles and Seattle but other than that, he had lived most of his life in Forks. The thought of leaving was scary. Add to that that that the reason he was leaving was to have sex on camera and this only made his fear that much greater.

_I'll get to change my life. Decide my fate. Touch Bella._

There was still the matter of his leaving and telling his family about this trip. He couldn't exactly tell his parents he was going to Los Angeles to become a porn star. Instead, he planned to tell them he was going to a comic book convention in the sunny state of California. He would tell them that he needed to get out of Forks, out of the state, let this photo exposure die down a little. He was a super geek for comics so no one would question his interest and with everything going on, he didn't foresee anyone denying him a reprieve from all of the internet action his pictures were getting. He even planned to text a picture of himself parading around a convention center in a Loki costume to his parents. He'd be in disguise and on vacation.

**xxx**

Edward's mind swirled with questions as he sat in the back of a cab on his way to the airport.

_What would L.A. be like? What if I really like it? What if I really like doing porn? What if I'm good at it? Could I move there? Am I ready to become Edward Cumming?_

His mind was a literal jumble of questions but then a picture of long, silky chocolate tresses and pink lips replaced all the questions. He could picture Bella Beaver's perfect pillowy breasts and her curvy hips. He imagined his hands on her ass and his teeth nipping her neck gently. Her breasts...how good it would feel to put his cocks between them.

Edward soon began to feel the bulges in his pants get bigger. He quickly thought about Jasper's crazy eyes and felt his erections subsiding.

Edward slept through most of the flight. He'd had a long and exhausting double wank session the night before. He'd gone back to Different Strokes and found some more of Bella's movies. Between 'Cannibalistic Cumsluts' (which was a very misleading title, since the only meat being eaten was the kind between the legs) and 'Bareback Bimbos', he'd fallen asleep almost instantly, his body spent and his balls drained.

Arriving in L.A., Edward wandered through the airport looking for the car service that Jasper had told him would pick him up. He turned beet red when he saw a huge, muscular man wearing jeans, a huge belt buckle, and a guayabera over a wifebeater holding a sign that read, 'Edward Cumming.' Edward wanted to strangle Jasper. Luckily, no one seemed to pay too much attention to the sign, so he quickly followed the man out to a pink Cadillac.

_What the fuck am I doing here? So far this trip has been nothing but more humiliation. Maybe I should just go back home._

Finally the car pulled up at a surprisingly swanky building with a big sign declaring it was 'J-ass-per W. Productions.' Edward got out of the car and looked up at the enormous building just as J-ass-per himself walked out of the front door, with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Hey, Meal Ticket—I mean Edward. Just kidding. How was your flight?" Jasper asked and took Edward's bag. Edward stared at him wordlessly. He was pissed off, and he hadn't even entered the building. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everybody."

Finally finding his voice Edward hissed, "Jasper, was it necessary to misspell my name on the sign at the airport and THEN have the Incredible Hulk pick me up in a pink car?"

Jasper looked at him, not understanding the problem. "I figure you've got to get used to your new name, Edward. The driver is my brother-in-law, Emmett. He's a born-again Christian, so he won't work on my porn sets but he will drive to the airport and pick up my latest star, namely you. He probably didn't even notice what was on the sign. He's not good for much else, but my bro is never late and never sweats traffic, so I throw him a bone when I can. " Jasper snickered. "_Bone_. Get it?"

His face turned solemn. "And that car was a gift from Alice's mama before she died, bless her soul. She sold a lot of Mary Kay to get that Caddy."

Edward felt bad that he'd doubted Jasper's motives, especially about the car. It probably held a lot of sentimental value for him and Alice, too. Maybe there was more to Jasper than met the eye; maybe he really was a good guy under all that smarm.

"Yep, first time I stuck it in Alice's backdoor was in the back of that car. Memories, ya know?" Jasper slapped Edward on the back. "Let's go, champ."

Jasper introduced Edward to everyone as they passed the lobby and made their way to the elevators. Edward couldn't believe how normal everyone looked. The women didn't have leopard print mini skirts or bikini tops on, he noted as he was introduced to the receptionists, Jessica and Lauren. Everyone obviously knew about him, as every person he was introduced to checked out his packages. Every single person, especially the guys.

The building had several levels beyond the main entrance and lobby. There was production floor, an editing bay, and some generic sets in a warehouse behind the building. The top floor was where Jasper's office was. The man was pretty legit. _Who knew? _

"Are you impressed Edward? I built a sex empire and you are going to bring J-ass-per W. Productions to a whole other level. We'll be bigger than Vivid and I'll be the new Larry Flynt," Jasper said as he sat behind his desk in a big leather chair. His chair was shaped like a pair of woman's spread legs; his hands grasped the knees/armrests as he leaned forward to address Edward.

"We need to talk contracts and terms."

Jasper opened up one of his desk drawers and pulled out Edward's contract and slid it across the desk.

Before Edward could even glance at the contract, Jasper lit up a smoke and began to rapidly explain how things worked in the porn business.

"The average rate for a male actor doing straight porn is $500 to $600 hundred dollars per scene. Gay porn will pay three times that amount." Jasper smirked and arched a brow.

"Just how far are you willing to go Edward? Ever heard of gay for pay?" Jasper asked with an earnest look on his face.

At this point Edward was beyond uncomfortable, but was willing to do almost anything to meet Bella Beavers. Suddenly something occurred to him. Feeling bold, he presented Jasper with a challenge. "A male porn star with _one_ dick earns $500 to $600 dollars, you mean. I have _two_, so that would mean I should make between $1000 to $1200. Isn't that right, Jasper?"

Jasper, wide-eyed and mouth agape, wondered where this kid had suddenly gotten a pair. "Ah, but you said yourself, only one works one hundred percent. $750!"

Edward stared Jasper down, a feeling of power surging through him. If he was going to do this, he had to do it on his terms. This was, after all his 'independence day.'

"_You _said yourself that Alice could get Lefty up and running. And the other night, watching Bella Beavers...let's just say that Lefty likes Bella a lot. It was definitely working good enough. I want $1000 per scene, take it or leave it!"

Edward wasn't sure what he'd do if Jasper decided to take the second option. He had no money left after paying all his bills for two months and basically leaving his job behind, and he was pretty sure Jasper wouldn't pay for his flight home if Edward decided not to work for him. His parents sure wouldn't send him any money once they knew what was really going on. His resolve began to falter.

Jasper eyed him shrewdly. "You drive a hard bargain, my friend. But I think you'll be worth it. Welcome to the J-ass-per W. family!" He reached out to grab Edward's right hand for a deal sealing handshake but Edward swiftly pulled his hand back.

He'd had another thought. Before he lost his nerve, he yelled, "And a piece of the back end!"

He'd heard that once in a movie, and although he wasn't exactly sure what he would be getting, he knew it was additional compensation of some sort.

Jasper narrowed his eyes and grinned, "I don't suppose you're talking about anal?"

Edward shook his head. He waited, not sure if he'd find out exactly what the back end was or if he was about to be thrown out of the building.

With a heavy sigh, Jasper gave in. "Two percent. I suppose it's only fair. BUT—on the condition that you agree to do one gay scene. You'll top, of course. Come on, Edward. Gay porn is a huge part of my business. It's a deal breaker."

How much different could it be, Edward wondered? One hole had to be much like another. He could just close his eyes and pretend it was Bella. He looked Jasper square in the face and threw out one last Hail Mary pass...

"How about we compromise again? A bisexual scene and Bella Beavers has to be the girl in the threesome."

"You've got yourself a deal, Edward Cumming. Now, I want you to meet my girl. Alice!"

**xxx**

Jasper took Edward upstairs to meet Alice. She was not at all what Edward had expected. Alice was small—very small—and a brunette. She dressed like she worked in a law firm instead of a porn studio, and was very pretty. Jasper was lucky to have so many beautiful ladies around him all the time, Edward thought.

_Like Bella._

Alice removed her glasses and looked at Edward with a look of curiosity, then glanced down at his bulges and smirked, "So this is the guy with two cocks?"

Jasper puffed out his chest and proceeded to introduce the only lady in his life that mattered.

"Edward, I would like you to meet Alice. Lady of the Manor, Princess of J-ass-per W. Productions, part-time business partner, full-time lover, and fluffer extraordinaire."

"Actually Jasper, I prefer blow job goddess," Alice said while giving Jasper a playful jab to the side.

"You are a goddess my love. Lips so sweet…grip so strong...Mmmm, driving myself crazy just thinking about your kung-fu kiss," Jasper ribbed as he lifted Alice off her feet and twirled her around and set her down.

"You're embarrassing your new star, Jas," Alice said as she straightened her pin-stripe skirt.

"Perhaps we should get down to business? Edward, has the Wizard of Vag explained our introductory process to you yet? We start with a full body evaluation, general clean-up, and end with a little hands-on demonstration."

Edward knew that at some point, he would have to show Jasper and Alice what was taking up so much real estate in his pants. If he was going to allow himself to be filmed having sex, apparently _all kinds _of sex, then he'd have to let people see him naked.

He'd have to let two strangers, then thousands of people, see the two things that he had kept a shameful secret until a few days before, when the door to his private life had been broken down by a battering ram named Jacob Black. Fucking Jacob Black.

In fact, fuck all the douchebags that had shamed him into hiding who he really was. Fuck the girls who he had the balls to expose his heart and dicks to who called him a freak. Fuck all the years he wasted being ashamed of himself. The two main reasons why he was still a virgin was his fear of rejection and fear of exposure. He remembered Jasper's words: _"You're stuck in a life you don't want to lead." _

Edward remembered all the emails and Facebook messages he'd read. They'd been full of genuine curiosity and general awe of his condition. There were several people who had encouraged him to talk about his two dicks and be proud of his body.

Technically, Edward reasoned, thousands of people had already seen his junk, so he didn't really have that much to worry about, right?

Nonetheless, as brave as Edward was determined to be about his life and choices, he had to admit he hadn't expect that he would be undergoing a full body inspection an hour after signing his contract.

"Edward, get your head in the game and take off your pants," Alice demanded. "I want to see what I am going to be dealing with here. Time is money buddy, we have double-dicked magic to make and we need to get to the getting to!"

It was now or never and with one deep breath Edward unbuttoned his pants, grabbed the waistband of his boxers, and let them all fall to his ankles.

Jasper and Alice were used to seeing all different colors and sizes of cocks, but for the first time ever, they were both speechless. Jasper had seen the pictures, but flesh and blood was a totally different experience. Alice always had something to say, and even she was left without words. They turned their heads to look at each other, both seemingly sharing the same thought, both on the precipice of sharing their twin idea.

Edward expected looks of shock and disbelief, maybe even a couple of gasps. But all this silence and the meaningful looks between Jasper and Alice was far worse than utter shock or rejection. He waited with bated breath for one of them to finally speak what their eyes were obviously saying to one another.

Finally, Jasper broke the silence. "Alice, we have a pube situation."

Manscaping. That was a word that Edward never thought he'd hear uttered in the same breath as his name. However, that did not change the fact that Alice was currently plugging in a tiny little electric shaver as Jasper clarified that he wanted Edward's groin to look 'sweet and neat.' Edward didn't think he had _that _muchof a problem down there; he could see both dicks with no problem.

"Alright, bring those pretty peens over here Edward Cumming. I'm ready to make you presentable." Alice motioned for him to come closer and twirled the electric trimmer in her obviously experienced hands. Edward moved over to her and braced himself for some unknown pain—or extreme tickling!

"Alice! That...that tickles. Stop. Please. Oh my...ahh…" Edward squirmed and stifled laughs while wincing from the sharp little nips of the trimmer.

"Come on, stay still and let me work. I need to make this meat look sweet, just like Jasper asked me to. I'm just going clear anything that is blocking the beauty of these two beasts. Hey, maybe that can be the title one of your videos—Bella and the Beasts."

That title caught Edward's attention. He thought about Bella's hands on his 'beasts' and her deep mocha eyes looking up at him, licking her lips, about to take Lefty in to her warm, wet mouth…

"Uh, Edward. I'm all for a little pre-show action but this isn't helping me trim the hedges here," Alice snickered and patted his ass. Edward looked down and saw that the beasts had risen to half-mast.

"Sorry, Alice."

When Alice pulled out a little box that read "Nair Wax Strips," Edward started to protest. "Listen, Edward, your balls are going to be front and center when you're banging away at Bella. They've got to be smooth. Wax is the best way, unless you want me to use this." She whipped out an old fashioned straight razor, and Edward shook his head frantically. "Okay, wax it is. You're going to pull your sac taut while I apply the wax and, zing! It's done." Edward was doubtful, but it turned out to be not so bad, aside from leaving his ball sac bright red and tingling.

Alice worked on him for a few more minutes, clearing away any stray hairs, then said the strangest and most horrific thing he could ever have imagined.

"Front tires are done. Turn around and let's check the rear tires."

Edward immediately regretted everything about today. He was already itchy, and now he was expected to put his crack on display? That was almost worse than exposing his double dick.

**xxx**

Alice put down the electric trimmer and picked up the Nair wax strips. "What are you going to do with those?" Edward asked, his eyes still watering from having his balls waxed.

"Oh, Edward, stop being such a baby," Alice teased. "The manzilian just isn't complete without a butt wax. Now jump up on this table, spread your cheeks, and show me your hole!"

"Haven't I been through enough already?" Edward asked, still shaking from the pain he'd just experienced. "My cocks are bright red and so are my balls. Is anyone even going to see the inside of my buttcrack?

"Jasper will—he loves close-up ass shots." Alice said while warming up a wax strip in her hand. "By the way Edward, did you know that Jasper has a porn series called "The Empire Strikes from the Back?"

"Once I'm done with you, you and your smooth, hairless ass could be the next 'Hands Solo' or 'C3PeeHoles.' Anyway, how do you expect Bella to eat your ass if it's hairier than a wookie?" Edward's eyes went wide at the thought of Bella doing _that_, and he almost forgot his imminent humiliation.

Edward jumped up on the table. The cold surface was soothing to his hairless, burning balls. "Now get on all fours." Alice instructed. "I'm going to count to three…one, two, three!" Edward's scream could be heard throughout the building, as Alice ripped the first wax strip from between his cheeks. She held it up in triumph. Edward stared at the furry strip in horror—was that _blood_?

"Edward, you're clenching. Unclench for me," Alice demanded. Edward closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, praying that this latest torture would end quickly. One more strip was applied and ripped away from the other side, and Edward was finally released from the day's torture. He dressed with as much dignity as he could muster, his eyes watering and his skin red and raw. He fantasized about Bella putting her mouth all over his freshly waxed and shaven bits.

**xxx**

Edward was exhausted, shell-shocked, almost entirely humiliated, and extremely horny. He hadn't been this emotionally spastic since he was 13 years old. Plus, ouch...his balls hurt.

Emmett had silently driven him to the hotel Jasper had arranged, and he was currently looking over a questionably sticky room service menu. More than anything he wanted a hot shower and a good night's sleep. Edward ordered a cheeseburger and soda and decided he had time for a quick shower before his food was delivered. He meticulously set out his toiletries and unpacked his favorite pajama pants; they were very loose and roomy. The boys needed to breathe.

Once Edward was under the soothing pulse of the hot water stream he was able to relax. He replayed both the awkwardness and the awesomeness of the day.

_I'm in Los Angeles, California. I am officially a contracted porn actor. I am making making a cool grand per scene! Ugh, I also have to have threesome with some random dude BUT it will be with Bella too! I'll have sex with Bella. Alone. Bella and I alone...sex._

Edward's sore but aroused dicks were making themselves known, and his earlier horniness had returned in full force. Talking about sex and positions, Bella, and having Alice touch him most of the afternoon had him so jumbled up he thought he'd go cross-eyed from the need to come.

Edward lathered up his right side and then moved over to his left side. He gently tugged back and forth, switching sides, until he was fully erect. Righty and Lefty were eager to be pleased. Edward stroked up and down on both of his dicks, using both hands, until he couldn't take the increasing tingle in his gut and had to put his left hand on the shower wall to support his weight so he could continue. He worked his right cock over until he knew it was mere seconds until he'd feel sweet release.

Most men cherished the moment of orgasm. Those few seconds were coveted. Edward was not most men. He could immediately move over to Lefty and start over. Sure, Lefty was inconsistent at the bat but that didn't mean it didn't feel damn good stepping up to the plate. On a good day when both sides were highly stimulated and playing the _proverbial ball_...well, Edward could switch hit for hours, moving back and forth from his right to left sides.

Tonight was such a night.

In fact, Edward was so distracted and utterly blissed out he showered straight through his room service being delivered. By the time he toweled off he was half asleep, and his food was cold.

Too tired to eat, he fell asleep immediately.

The next morning he woke up to an insistent pounding on the door. Groggily, he sat up, wincing as his tender man-parts were jostled around. Cupping himself, he went to the door and peered through the peephole, seeing a broad chest clad in a white t-shirt. "Emmett?"

"Yessir, Mr. Cumming. Mr. Whitlock sent me to get you up and over to the studio. He wants to start shooting one of those God-forsaken dirty movies that are going to ensure you all burn in the deepest pit of Hell. _Sir_."

"Oh, er, okay. I just need to shower and I'll be right out."

"Yessir." Then, in a hushed voice, Emmett added, "It's still not too late to accept Jesus Christ as your Lord and Savior, Mr. Cumming."

"Thank you, Emmett. I'll, um, think about that. I need to shower. Do you want to wait in my room?"

"No." Emmett turned quickly and walked away, preferring to wait in the car.

Twenty minutes later, Edward and Emmett were in the pink Caddy and on their way to Edward's first porn shoot. Edward broke out in a cold sweat when he realized that very soon he'd be meeting the girl of his wet dreams—Bella Beavers. Not only meeting, but kissing, touching, licking, sucking…

_Dear Lord, I can't do this._

Edward was jolted out of his thoughts by Emmett calling out, "Here we are, Mr. Cumming, Sir. Not too late to change your mind."

"Uh, I think I'm going to go ahead and go in...sorry. Thank you for the ride, Emmett."

He got out of the pink monstrosity and walked into the J-ass-per W. Productions, saying a polit hello to Jessica and Lauren at the reception desk. Jessica giggled and said, "Mr. Whitlock is ready for you in studio 1B, Edward. It's straight through to the back—you'll see the set signs on your left." She glanced appreciatively at his package and Edward felt himself flush. Would he ever get used to all the attention his double dicks brought him?

_I better. I'm minutes away from fucking on film. Shit._

He found studio 1B and walked in. There were people rushing around setting up lights, checking camera angles and chattering excitedly. Jasper walked over to him, clapping him on the shoulder and pulling him into a one-armed man-hug. "Edward, my next superstar! You ready to get down to business today?" He gave a dirty laugh. "Of course you are. Well, I've got someone here who's been dying to meet you."

A woman who'd been sitting with her back to the, having her hair and makeup done, swiveled around to face them. Edward's heart leapt into his throat as he took in her long, wavy dark brown hair and large, expressive eyes, done up in smoky shades of grey. Her full, pouty lips were a dark crimson shade. "Edward? I've heard so much about you, hon. It's great to finally meet you. I'm Bella Beavers."

In his mind, Edward imagined Bella surrounded by a halo of light, a chorus of angels singing as she stood before him, smiling. But then he supposed that wasn't entirely fitting, what with her being a porn star. Nervously he extended his hand, hoping he didn't sound like a complete ass. "Ms. Beavers, it's—it's wonderful to meet you. I'm a—I'm your—I love your work!"

Bella giggled and took his hand, then pulled him into a hug, crushing him against her soft, jiggling breasts. "Call me Bella, silly. We're going to be getting real up-close and personal, Edward. I think we can dispense with the formalities."

Edward nodded eagerly. The idea of getting up-close and personal with Bella had his cocks at half-mast in no time flat. Mortified, he started to pull back, but Bella grabbed an ass-cheek in each hand and pulled his pelvis to hers. "Don't be shy, baby. I can't wait to sample what you're hiding in there. You are the biggest news around here in a long time. Twice as big, really!"

Edward wasn't sure what to do or what to think. This was real. Really real. So real he could feel fingernails digging into his ass. He gently pulled away from Bella and in a sudden moment of bravery said to her, "Bella, I am nervous as hell. I want to do this. Really bad. I want to do this with you. I'll need your help...I need you teach me. I need a speed course in how to f—fuck like a porn star. Can you help me?"

Bella looked Edward, a little confused but completely amused, "Sure Edward. I can teach you. I am going to enjoy it, in fact. Trust me."

Edward felt instantly better and was instantly hard. On both sides.

**xxx**

"Alright, let's talk about the scene! Everybody gather 'round!" Jasper yelled and waved his hands, motioning the crew over.

"This is Edward's first scene, so it'll be super simple. Bella is a nurse doing an exam on lucky Eddie here," Jasper said, clapping Edward's shoulder roughly, "then she finds not one, but two, big surprises! Fucking ensues. I want at least five position changes, oral for all, and a cum shot to the chest. Easy peasy."

Edward almost fainted. If it hadn't been for Bella's watchful eyes, he might have, but she suddenly appeared at his side and had his hand in hers. "Relax. We'll do the best we can. I'll hold your hand through it all. Okay?"

"Uhm, sure...I...I mean, I never really did all those…" Edward stuttered out.

"Oh. Never...uh, well, okay. We'll do what _you _like at first, what you're comfortable with and then I'll take over and change the positions. You just enjoy the ride. It'll be fun Edward, I swear."

Edward didn't really hear all of Jasper's instructions. He just held onto Bella's hand as she told him what to expect, and what to say, in their first scene. His erections had deflated...which he knew was the opposite of what was supposed to be happening. The crew continued to set up around him and Bella moved back to hair and makeup. He sat in his own hair and makeup chair, letting a tall woman with purple spikes for hair powder his face. She then instructed him to strip and put on a black terry cloth robe.

"Right here?"

"Well, yes. Where else?" said the spiky lady. "Mr. Cumming, don't be shy. You're about to bust a nut on camera. What's the problem?"

_Here goes nothing_, Edward thought.

Jasper's assistant Seth appeared with clapperboard in hand. Edward knew it was go time. He just hoped the rest of him, especially his two dicks, would cooperate. Jasper's assistant looked at Edward, then Jasper and said, "Naughty Nurses Four—Double Dong Edition, take one."

"Action!" yelled Jasper.

Edward found himself laying on a examination table with only a small sheet covering his double manhood. He was starting to feel self-conscious when a door opened, and in walked Bella in a white pleather mini-skirt and bra. She wore white fishnets, and a nurse's cap was perched on her teased hair. With a sexy smile she approached the exam table. "Hello, handsome. I'm Nurse Bella. The doctor will be in in just a moment. You're here for your annual prostate exam, right?"

Edward blanched. Prostate exam? Wasn't that when—

_SNAP! _Edward was startled by the sound of Bella pulling on a latex glove. Surely she wasn't going to…?

"An erect penis gives the best results when performing a prostate exam. Don't be embarrassed. I've seen it all." Bella whipped away Edward's tiny sheet, her eyes going wide at the sight of his double dicks straining against his belly. "Ooh, I take that back, I've never seen _that_ before."

"Not to worry, we nurses are trained to handle unusual situations. If you could open your legs a little, please." Edward did as Bella asked. She winked, letting him know she was there for him, and he felt a little better. A little. Not so much when she squirted a blob of lube onto her finger.

"Now, relax, this won't hurt a bit," Bella said as she lowered her mouth over one of Edward's cocks. He gasped in pleasure at the warm, wet suction. Edward's bliss was short-lived as Bella's finger made its way where no finger had ever gone before. He tensed for a moment, then relaxed as he realized that what she was doing felt _good_. Really, really good. She hit a spot inside him that made him moan loudly, and seconds later he was filling her mouth with jizz while she stroked his other cock to orgasm. Come splashed all over his belly and chest.

Bella smirked as Edward came down from his post-orgasmic high. "Well, everything seems to be in working order."

"Cut!" Jasper ran onto the set, pumping his fist in the air. "Yes! Fuck, yes, that was amazing! Edward, my man, you should have seen the look on your face when Bella stuck her finger—"

"Okay, okay, I get the idea," Edward muttered, bright red from embarrassment. He really had no desire to see what he'd looked like, although he couldn't deny it had felt incredible. He searched for the tiny sheet to cover himself, uncomfortable being naked with Jasper and his crazy eyes in the same room.

Jasper leaned in, speaking quietly. "Listen, Edward, if you like a little backdoor action Bella's something else with a strapon. You just let me know. There's a market for everything, man. Girls love seeing a good-looking dude taking it up the ass." Edward nodded, pretty sure he wouldn't let anyone anywhere near him with a strapon. Not even Bella.

Jasper clapped his hands. "Okay, let's take five!"

Bella smiled at Edward as one of Jasper's assistants was cleaning him up. "You did great, sweetie. Is it true—you're a virgin?"

Blushing, Edward nodded. "Don't be embarrassed, hon. I'm gonna be right there with you when you lose your cherry—in fact, I'll be the one taking it! Don't worry, I'll be gentle—unless you want it rough." Bella winked and walked away to have her makeup touched up. Edward swallowed. He was sure he'd like it however Bella decided to give it to him—gentle, rough, or anywhere in between.

"Okay, everyone back on set! Take two, Edward here is gonna go muff diving!"

Edward looked imploringly at Bella. He was a terrible swimmer, and where exactly would they be diving?

Bella sauntered over and hopped up on the exam table. "You don't know what he's talking about, do you?"

As Edward shook his head in panic, Bella took his hand, pulling him to stand beside her. She ran her hand down his chest and abs, stopping at his happy trail. "Oral sex, honey. You've never even licked pussy?"

"N–no."

Grinning, Bella gave one of his dicks a squeeze. "Oh, this is going to be fun. Instead of nurse and patient we should be playing teacher and her naughty student! Anyway, all you have to do is kiss your way down my body, til you get to my pussy. You can kiss my thighs, hip bones—make me beg for it before you dive right in, okay? Then just lick like this"—Bella made a V out of her index and middle fingers, and waggled her tongue in between them— "Just get right in there and go to town. You'll get the hang of it. I can tell you're a quick study." She winked and motioned to Jasper that they were ready.

"Okaaay...Action!"

Bella laid back on the table and beckoned Edward to stand in between her legs. "Oh, I like a man who reciprocates," she purred, as she crooked her finger at him. Edward bent over her, as she nodded encouragingly. "That's right, baby, touch me…"

Slowly, Edward brought his hands to Bella's waist. He ran them down over her hips and thighs, moving inward until his thumbs were right at Bella's promised land. With a shift of her hips he was touching her warm, wet pussy. She moaned, and instinct kicked in as Edward began exploring her with his fingers. Guided by her moans, he fucked her with his fingers, gaining confidence as he saw how Bella responded. Edward couldn't believe this was real.

In that moment, there were no stage lights or crew...this was a moment no one could take from him and he was pleasuring the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

He looked up when Bella moaned his name to see her making the V she'd shown him earlier. He remembered that he was supposed to be pearl diving, or whatever Jasper had called it.

He laid a line of tentative kisses down Bella's stomach, on her hip bones and inner thighs. When he was _right there,_ Bella's hand landed in his hair, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes, sent up a prayer and stuck out his tongue.

Bella had been right—he did get the hang of it quickly. Once he'd had his first taste of pussy he dove right in, licking and sucking with enthusiasm, which he hoped made up for his lack of expertise. Bella seemed to be enjoying herself, though; she was yanking his head all over the place, and he just followed her lead. There was one particular spot that seemed to make her moan louder than any other, and Edward concentrated his efforts there. After a few minutes she pulled his hair so hard it made him wince and clamped her thighs around his head. The noises she made sounded to Edward like a cat that had its tail caught in a door. Eventually, she released his head, and smiled down at him. "Oh, Edward, even if you weren't double-hung, your magic tongue would make you a hit with the ladies."

"Um...thanks." Edward blushed in all his naked porn star glory. He only wanted to please her, and it seemed like he did.

Edward was immensely proud of himself and almost forgot he was standing stark naked on a porno set, until Jasper came over and slapped his ass. Edward jumped, holding his hands in front of himself as if Jasper hadn't already seen all of him that there was to see.

"Here, take this." Jasper smirked and handed him a napkin. "You look like you just ate a box of glazed doughnuts."

"That was better than donuts."

"I bet it was Eddie, I bet it was. You looked great on camera; you and Bella are a fine-looking couple. We have a few more set-ups to film. Ready to get those dicks wet?"

Edward knew the moment had finally arrived. He was going to have sex. Full-on, dick(s) in pussy sex with Bella.

_Holy shit._

"Here's the setup— Bella strips off your hospital gown, you strip her off her teeny top and skirt...leave the heels on...and then she is going to ride you until you scream. Let's let her lead this first time and then we'll get creative, yeah?"

Edward was more than fine with that. He looked over at Bella and she was arranging her remaining clothing in preparation for the scene. He stared at her full breasts and knew that he was ready to give it his all. Edward wanted to spend some quality time with the very tits that he'd fantasized about many nights in the privacy of his own room. He wanted her hands on his cocks, her mouth moving from one to the other. He wanted her to feel all of him...everywhere.

_Holy shit. I am ready for this. I am so fucking ready for this._

**xxx**

The next three hours of Edward's life were among the very best he had ever had experienced. He didn't care about the dozen sets of eyes looking at his double-dicks, he didn't care that those same eyes had witnessed his first sexual experiences. It didn't matter anymore.

Edward had done something he never in a million years thought he could ever do. He was naked in front of a sweating, completely sated, and very complimentary Bella Beavers.

Edward was a fucking rock star. He was a fucking porn star.

He had made Bella come over and over again. It didn't matter that she might have been acting, although she swore to him after the final scene that she was sincere in all her compliments and that she couldn't wait to film with him again. It was real. He had had made a fantasy come true by facing his physical abnormality and taking Jasper's advice to do something to make himself happy and not let fear or shame hold him back.

Bella further surprised him when he found her waiting for him as he packed up his belongings to leave the set and return to his hotel.

"Edward, I thought maybe we could get dinner together? I'd love to know how you really felt your first day went. I have so many questions for you...about you...about your diphallia."

"Dinner? Yeah. I would love that, Bella. I'm starving," Edward exclaimed a little too eagerly.

Bella looked like she held back a little giggle at his enthusiasm and Edward blushed at his sudden loss of confidence. He had, just moments before, been a rock star, hadn't he?

"I know a great Japanese restaurant. Really intimate. We can get to know each other...you know, our personalities and such. You already know my body pretty well, I'd say."

"Yes, please. I'd like that."

Bella smiled at Edward's innocence and eagerness. Despite it being his first time, and in front of the camera no less, he'd made her come like no one had before. He was gorgeous, and fucking him had been an amazing experience, but Bella wanted to get to know the sweet, shy young man inside. She didn't meet many guys like Edward in her profession, and she felt strangely drawn to him. She wanted to see if there was real chemistry between them. She wanted to keep this feeling going because when he looked at her she felt like a beautiful woman and not just some hot sex kitten.

"How about if I pick you up at your hotel at seven?"

Edward's cheeks were still pink as he gazed at Bella with a fair amount of shyness. "O—okay. Bella...thanks for today. You made it a lot easier than I expected it to be."

"No problem, hon. You're a sweetheart, and you take direction well. I like you, Edward." With a wink, Bella sashayed past him and toward the exit, leaving a star-struck Edward staring after her.

Edward may have had rock star sex with Bella today,but he still felt like he didn't know her at all and the truth of the matter was that she was one of the reasons he decided to come to California and do all of this. He wanted to own the unveiling of his body, on his terms, and meet the girl of his dreams. Now he wanted to get to know the real Bella...because he knew that she was more than a sexy body. He just knew it.

**xxx**

That evening, Edward showered and shaved and dressed with care in anticipation of his date with Bella. He told himself he had nothing to be nervous about—Bella had told him she liked him and, after all, she hadn't been forced to ask him out. He put on a brave face and went down to the lobby to wait for her.

After a few minutes he noticed that the quiet chatter that had filled the lobby had just about stopped. He looked up and noticed several other men eyeing the entrance. He understood why when he saw Bella walking through the doors, her eyes on him and only him. Her eyes were smoky, her lips a rich red. She wore a midnight blue satin strapless dress that stopped a few inches above her knees, and a pair of black, strappy heels that brought to mind the phrase 'fuck me shoes'. Edward blushed, wondering if Bella would want that.

_Again. Would she want that again...and with the real me?_

He tried not to think about it.

She looked beautiful, not cheap or tarty like the characters she played in her films. Any man in the room would have been proud to have her on his arm. Edward rushed over to her, bending to kiss her cheek. Bella laughed and pulled him close for a hug that left him panting. "We're a little past formalities, sweetie."

Edward grinned and took her hand, feeling his embarrassment and trepidation melt away. Bella had a way of putting him at ease and making him feel ten feet tall.

Besides, she was right...they _were_ past the formalities. Still, he wanted to treat her with all the respect she deserved.

"Shall we?" Bella gestured toward the door, and Edward escorted her out. They walked to her car, and he opened the driver's side door for her before getting in himself. Bella was swooning inside—sweet, gorgeous, a great fuck and impeccable manners. If she wasn't careful, she was going to fall hard in no time at all, and she wasn't even sure how Edward felt about her. Maybe he wasn't interested in someone who'd been around the block like she had. He didn't seem the judgmental type, though. She'd feel him out over dinner; see if he was looking for a relationship or just wanted to have some fun. Did she even want a relationship? Bella was a little dizzy at the prospect but she knew Edward was different, and it had nothing to do with his having two dicks. That, she thought, was just a big bonus.

They were seated at a quiet, secluded table near a large tank of beautiful orange and black koi. Edward pulled out Bella's chair, making sure she was comfortable before sitting in his own chair. A waiter brought menus over, and took their drink orders. Bella asked if Edward would like wine, and when he stammered out that wine was fine with him, she ordered a bottle. Edward hoped that the bill wouldn't be too high—until he got his first check from Jasper, he was kind of low on funds, but there was no way he was going to let Bella pay for dinner. He'd charge it and worry about it later. Edward was mentally giving himself a pep talk, he needed to be more confident. She had chosen to get to know him, the real him. She knew he had two cocks, and she had pleasured him and seemed to have thoroughly enjoyed it. Edward needed to man up and grasp the moment he had basically willed into existence.

Edward agreed to share a sushi platter for two. While they waited for their dinner, Edward asked how Bella had gotten into the business, curious how she ended up having sex for a living. He was not in any place to be judgmental; he was truly wondering how she choose this life.

"Oh, I had big ideas of being a star, I guess, I came to L.A. to be an actress," she said. "Work was hard to come by. Everyone out here thinks they're going to be the next big thing. I was barely getting any commercial work, and then I sort of burned some bridges with my manager. The jobs stopped coming in. When it got to the point that I was going to evicted from my apartment and couldn't keep hoping that I'd land that one big role, I started doing some modeling. Nude modeling, some fetish stuff...whatever I could get. I met Jasper and Alice through one of the photographers I'd worked with, and the rest is history, I guess."

Edward was sad that Bella had given up on her dream, but she didn't seem unhappy about it. "What about your family? Couldn't they have helped you out?"

Bella snorted, "I left home at seventeen because I couldn't stand listening to my parents scream at one another any more. They had a horrible marriage, and never should have brought a child into it. I think I was more of a burden to them than anything else." With a gentle smile, Bella asked, "What about you? What does your family think of you doing this?"

Edward ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. "Er, well...they don't actually know. They think I'm at a comic book convention." Bella's giggle rang throughout the restaurant.

She covered her mouth and then saw the look on his face and quickly lowered her hand, a look of sympathy taking over her.

He burned with embarrassment as he thought how that must sound to Bella—like he was a geeky loser, which he supposed he was. "God...you must think I'm pathetic," he whispered.

Bella's brow furrowed and she took Edward's hand in hers. "I think you're the sweetest, kindest, most gentlemanly man I've ever met, or had the pleasure of going out with," she said firmly. "Don't put yourself down, Edward, and don't try to be someone you're not. You're not pathetic at all. You're brave—most guys would be way too insecure to do what you've done. Especially given your physical...additions. Alice told me that you're involvement with Jasper had a lot to do with your wanting to take control of your life and how your condition would be outed to the world. So, don't be ashamed of your choices. I'm not. And Edward, you were damn good at it, too," she added, rubbing his forearm.

Just then their sushi platter was set down in front of them. Bella picked up a piece of salmon roll in her chopsticks and held it to Edward's lips. He'd never been fed by a woman who wasn't his mother before; he found it incredibly erotic. He could feel both Righty and Lefty stirring in his pants. He moaned softly as Bella placed the morsel on his tongue.

Conversation was put on hold as they took turns feeding one another. The atmosphere was thick with desire, and finally Bella put her chopsticks down and turned heavy-lidded eyes on Edward.

Bella broke the haze of lust that was forming between them and asked him the question she had been holding back all night.

"Edward, tell me about your condition. What's it been like having two penises?"

Edward noticeably flinched a little at her question. He had been enjoying this night so much and liked that he felt completely at ease and completely normal.

"I wouldn't know any other way to describe it. I mean, it's been normal for me...although I learned pretty early on how abnormal I was to anyone who found out. My parents were great about protecting me and telling me that while I was different there wasn't anything wrong with me. I always believed it until puberty struck. When I tried to add girls into the mix of my life, well, that was when I felt abnormal for the first time. It didn't get any better from that point on. When you try to get people to accept you and not focus on the thing...or things...in this case, that make you different it doesn't always work out the way you want. I grew up, had a small circle of friends, hid my diphallia, and everything was fine. Then the pictures came out," Edward finished and finally looked up at Bella.

Bella grabbed his hand and looked up at him with the sweetest smile anyone had ever given him. She picked his hand up, opened it palm up, and laid a soft kiss onto his palm.

"Would you like to come back to my place for dessert?"

Edward wasn't sure whether she meant cake or sex, but either was agreeable to him, though the prospect of sex with Bella was far more enticing. "S—sure," he said.

**xxx**

Bella's apartment wasn't what Edward had expected. She was brave and forward; a force to be reckoned with. He thought her home would be bold too, but instead it was stark and dressed down. The walls were white, the furniture looked unused and generic, and the decoration was minimal. He was surprised. It made him a little sad for some reason.

Bella kicked off her shoes and patted the couch for him to take a seat. "Come sit. I'll go get a few drinks started," she said as she piled her hair up into a messy knot.

She came back a few minutes later with two glasses of champagne, a bowl of cut fruit, and some serving utensils. "Let's toast! A toast to your first day as a mega-hot future star of adult films, to our first day as friends, and to your very satisfying pair of dicks." Bella giggled a bit as she finished the toast.

"Thank you Bella. Thank you for making this day so much easier and so...pleasurable, especially this evening. I've never been able to be myself on a date because I always knew that the moment the girl found out, I was done for. But tonight, I didn't need to worry about that. You made it so easy to be myself."

Bella put aside the champagne flutes and moved closer to Edward on the couch. She touched his face and let her fingers circle his cheek and move down to the nape of his neck. She played with his hair for a moment and then leaned in to gently take his bottom lip into her mouth, sucking and then licking before she rearranged their lips so she could kiss him fully. Both she and Edward moaned simultaneously. Edward pulled back slightly and took her face into his hands to bring her back in to kiss her again. He could feel her lips forming a smile.

"Is this weird?" he asked. Bella shook her head and looked him in his eyes, "No, it feels right. I have to tell you something...don't be freaked out, okay?"

"I saw the pictures online. Of you and your...well, I saw them posted online and I felt so bad for you."

Edward pulled away from her and worry crossed his face. He didn't want her pity. Bella took his hands reassuringly and said, "No, don't do that. Just listen."

"I felt bad because no one should have to exposed to the world without their consent. I chose to take my clothes off and I did it knowing people would see. I made that choice. You were just laid out there with no choice. When Jasper got wind of it all, I knew he would approach you. I mean, you're like his wet dream come true...well, almost, you'd be his ultimate wet dream if you were gay. Big market there. I never thought he'd talk you into all this. It's not for everyone. I guess I thought it wouldn't be for you. When Alice told me you agreed to come to the studio for a meeting and all about Jasper's 'control your destiny' speech, I got a little giddy. I wanted to meet you, and I definitely wanted to work with you. To be honest, I didn't want anyone else to work with you...and believe me, there was a line! I felt protective of you."

Edward wasn't sure how to digest all this information. He had assumed she knew about his double dicks since she treated it so casually, but he never considered that she'd come by this knowledge by perusing the internet. He looked up at her and saw the gentle and caring look she was giving him and he decided he didn't care about what she knew about him or thought she knew...she had wanted to meet him and she had wanted to go out with him tonight. That was all that mattered. She accepted him as he was and she wanted him.

"I'm not freaked out. I figured you knew about me before you showed up on set today. Thank you for feeling protective of me. I don't mind it. I probably needed it."

Bella closed the distance between them again but this time it was Edward that pulled her onto his lap and initiated a searing kiss. They kissed and touched for what felt like hours, although it was probably only a few minutes. Bella had unbuttoned his shirt and was making the trip down to his belt buckle, when Edward stopped her.

"Bella? I want to make love to you. My only sexual experiences have been fuddled with embarrassment until today. Today you taught me how to please you and make you scream but now...now, I want to make love to you softly. Will you let me?"

Bella felt heat spread throughout her whole body; it tingled and vibrated in a way she thought she'd lost. She wasn't sure what was going on here with this sweet and honest man, but she knew that it was a whirlwind she had no intention of trying to escape.

"I want that more than anything. I want _you_," she almost whispered as she led him to her bedroom.

Time passed slowly as they undressed each other, taking time to kiss and touch after each piece of clothing fell. Edward undid the pile of hair atop her head, letting her long tresses fall past her shoulders, as he ran his fingers through it with reverence. "You are so beautiful Bella," he hissed as she ran her nails from his chest down to his belt. She undid his belt and pushed his pants down to the floor. Her hands gently felt both is hardening lengths. It was not lost on her how overwhelming tonight would have been with any man, much less one with two hard and hot cocks, but she was never one to back down from a challenge. Edward was definitely a challenge of the best kind, as he challenged not only her lust-ridden body but her heart, too.

They laid across Bella's bed and explored each other. Bella teased and kissed both his cocks as Edward whispered sweet things to her. She sat on his thighs and pushed her breasts on to his body, sliding back and forth across his cocks. Edward's whispers became exclamations of eternal worship as she moved up his body aligning herself with his right side. But Edward suddenly stilled and flipped her on to her back. "I said I wanted to make love _to you_," he murmured as he laid sweet and wet kisses on Bella's neck. He sucked on her skin lightly as he worked his way to each breast, lavishing her nipples with his tongue, and kissing her stomach all the way down to her belly button.

"Let's see if I can remember what you taught me," he said as he nuzzled Bella's thigh.

**xxx**

Edward awoke the next morning warm and cozy beneath a blanket of arms and hair. Bella was strewn across his chest and her hair was practically wrapped around his face. He untangled himself and held back a chuckle as he saw that Bella was a little bit of a drooler when she slept. His heart swelled as he thought about this lovely woman. His dicks swelled too as he thought about the hotter points of the last twenty four hours.

He slipped out of bed and found his cell phone. He had set an alarm to wake them because they were due back at the studio at ten a.m., but he had awoken early enough that he thought he could surprise Bella with breakfast in bed. He set about finding his pants and washing up before he entered her kitchen to look for breakfast supplies.

Bella's kitchen was well-stocked. Edward found all the ingredients for blueberry pancakes, and had a big, fluffy stack ready in no time. He made coffee and warmed some maple syrup in the microwave, then prepared two plates and carried everything into the bedroom on a tray. Bella's eyes blinked open at the delicious smell, and she smiled at the sight of a bare-chested Edward setting their breakfast on the nightstand. "Edward? What—pancakes? Oh, sweetie, you really _are_ the perfect man!"

Edward blushed and palmed the back of his neck, a huge grin on his face. "I just wanted to do something nice for you. You've been incredible."

Bella patted the bed next to her. "Come on and sit next to me. We can feed each other again."

Edward climbed in next to Bella and cut a piece of pancake with a fork. He held it to her lips, watching her eyes darken with lust. She accepted the bite and moaned at the taste. A drop of syrup clung to her lip, and Edward leaned in to lick it up. Bella pulled him down on top of her, and the pancakes were forgotten.

**xxx**

Edward arrived 10 minutes late to the studio. LA traffic seemed worse than usual, but the few extra minutes allowed him to prepare himself for the day and, knowing how Jasper was, to expect the unexpected.

Jasper ran up to Edward as he was walking through the door.

"Good morning champ, we have a busy day!"

Before Edward could return the greeting, Jasper interrupted with, "How would you like to be a dildo model?"

"Uhm. Err... W-What?," Edward garbled out. To say that was the strangest greeting ever would have been true, but then again look what Edward had just walked in to.

"Before we film today's scenes, Alice will lube you up with some vaseline, jerk you off until your two dicks are hard and then take a mold for the dildo. They'll sell like double hot cakes! So... what do you think?"

"Ummm, what?" Edward was still trying to make sense of all of this, not to mention take his coat off. The idea of dick molds and having his dicks hijacked by Alice's cold, pointy-nailed little hands of steel was making him reconsider staying. Running might actually be the better option.

"Eddie, you are the best thing that has happened to porn in a long time. Your double-dick dildo will be a guaranteed best seller. Double penetration is the _new _penetration! Think of all the women and men that will be lining up to purchase this baby. We will call it the 'double stuffer.' Edward Cumming's Double Stuffer. 'Stuff her stocking this Christmas with twice the pleasure.' Alice came up with that tagline. Fucking brilliant that woman is!"

_My dicks as stocking stuffers? _

Edward was hesitant at first, but trusted Jasper's judgment and keen business sense, and decided to allow Alice to perform her handiwork. He was curious, and a little proud that thousands of women, and probably some men, would be stuffing themselves with replicas of his dicks.

Alice motioned Edward to the nearby couch that was already set up with a plastic sheet, vaseline, and plaster of Paris.

"Don't worry Edward, you're in good hands," Alice said with a wink.

"All the big-time male porn stars have dildos made from their likeness. James Deen has made millions on his one peen alone...imagine what you'll make! Just think of all the people that will have you inside of them. Who knows, I may buy one myself!"

Edward backed away from the couch.

_Run. Run now._

Alice laughed and grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her, gently but effectively trapping Edward on the couch.

"Be thankful that Jasper didn't ask me to take a mold for an Edward Cumming buttplug. At least this way you get to have a little fun, you know? Mix some business and pleasure."

"Buttplugs? Not funny, Alice," Edward said, "I still haven't forgiven you for my manzilian and isn't all porn a mix of business with pleasure, anyway?"

"No. You wish. There are a lot of people who work in this business and get no pleasure whatsoever from any of it. Jasper used to work with people like that, then he created his own company and made sure everyone who worked for him really wanted to and had fun doing it!"

Alice seemed kind of proud of Jasper as she spoke. Edward admired that.

"Now, stop stalling and drop those trousers, mister. I promise to be gentle. At least at first," Alice said with a wink and a wicked smile.

Edward kept his eyes shut as Alice stroked his growing boners. He felt funny about her touching him when he'd only had Bella's hands on him and really only wanted Bella's hands on him. Regardless, with his eyes tightly shut, he imagined Bella twisting his cocks slowly but firmly and he didn't really have any problem getting hard.

Alice giggled lightly and Edward peeked through one eye. Alice had a mischievous look on her face that made Edward wonder what she was thinking, so he asked her.

"Oh, nothing...you'll find out sooner than later." Alice almost sang as she twisted the heads of his cocks just enough to be a little painful yet still very pleasurable. Yep, he was good and hard. He felt a sticky, slimy substance being fitted around his dicks.

"Now, just lay still for ten minutes, and I'll come back and remove the molds."

Edward was still laying on the couch, his crotch covered by the double-dick molds, when Seth, Jasper's assistant, came up to him.

"Whoa, wow. Dick molds, cool! I came to let you know what you'll be filming today. We are wrapping up filming on Naughty Nurses 4 and today we film the big money scene with the other male actor."

_Ugh. Right. The other male actor. Shit. How much can my dicks take today?_

"So, the scene is a continuation of yesterday's exam. Except in this scene, Dr. Hardon has been called in by Nurse Bella to examine your two cocks. Originally, we were bringing in our most requested male actor, James...but there's been a problem."

Edward leaned up on his elbows, looking at Seth warily. "What kind of problem?"

"James had a freak accident last night on a trampoline...yeah, I don't know...and broke his penis. Dude is pretty much done professionally. Sad. Well, not really...he was a major asshole. But anyway, that puts us in a bind."

"Are we canceling the shoot for today? I can't stay in L.A. much longer and I wanted to be with Bell...I mean, I wanted to fulfill my contract," Edward said.

Seth looked at Edward and took in a big breath so he could spill the beans, so to speak.

"Yeah, we're still good. We found a replacement. A...uh...seasoned vet. You'll be doing your threesome with Bella and Jasper instead."

_Fuuuuck. Jasper? I have to fuck Jasper?! _

It was then that Edward fainted.

**xxx**

Edward thought he'd died and gone to Heaven, because he could hear an angel calling his name. There was no harp music, though. Didn't angels play harps…?

"Edward, honey, please wake up!"

He opened his eyes to see Bella kneeling beside his prone body. The dildo molds had been removed while he was out cold and he was covered with a soft robe. She looked concerned as she held a damp cloth to his forehead. "Oh, sweetie, thank God. Are you okay? You went down like a ton of bricks!"

Slowly, Edward came back to his senses and remembered the awful news he'd gotten from Seth. He groaned. "I can't do it, Bella. I can't. Not him...oh, God…I can't."

"Oh, honey, is this about Jasper? They told you, didn't they? Damn it, I wanted to tell you. You _can_ do this, Edward. I'll be right there with you. Just focus on me. It'll be over before you know it."

Edward shot her a desperate look. "Bella, I'm grateful to Jasper for all that he's done for me, but...he creeps me the fuck out! There must be someone else who can do the scene?"

There was sympathy in Bella's eyes. "There isn't, sweetie. All of the other actors are involved in a major gangbang/ bukkake scene in Studio 3b. Believe me, you're better off doing Jasper than anyone involved in that."

"Besides," she went on, "look on the bright side. You're fucking Jasper, not the other way around. And he'll be bent over the exam table, so you won't even have to look at his crazy eyes. Just close your eyes and pretend it's me."

_Yeah,_ Edward thought dubiously_, just close my eyes and pretend Jasper's hairy ass is Bella's soft, warm pussy. Not likely._

Bella's soothing voice brought him out of his thoughts. "You get through today and you're done, sweetie. We'll go back to my place, and I'll make you forget you ever laid eyes on Jasper. Okay?"

Looking up at Bella, her hand smoothing his hair back as she smiled down at him, Edward knew he'd do anything for her. "Okay," he whispered.

Bella helped Edward to his feet and walked back to the set with him. She pulled him down for a sweet kiss, which Edward quickly deepened. When they broke apart, Bella grinned. "Wow! Save some for later, tiger!"

Edward beamed with pride. _Rawr!_

His good mood was swiftly shattered by the sight of Jasper walking towards them wearing only a skimpy g-string. Edward hadn't even realized they made g-strings for men. Although, judging by the way Jasper's bits were bulging out the sides, Edward thought it was probably Alice's. He hoped.

"Hey, fellow thespians!" Jasper drawled.

_Where did he learn a word like thespian?_ Edward wondered. _Does he think it has to something to do with lesbian? _

"So Edward, today you and I are gonna get to know one another _real_ well," he snickered.

"Don't worry, Alice made sure everything's clean as a whistle back there. Girl loves her strapon too, so you don't need to do a lot of prep—just stick it to me! Okay, places everybody."

Jasper stepped out of his—Alice's?—g-string, and slipped into a lab coat with 'Dr. Hardon' embroidered on the chest pocket.

"Okay, here's the deal. Edward, when I turn around to get my stethoscope, you're gonna push me down on the exam table, all sexy and dominating like, and growl, 'Have you had _your_ prostate examined, Doctor?' Then gimme a taste of what you're packing. Got it?"

Edward nodded. Bella smiled in encouragement. She looked so hot in her nurse's uniform. Edward couldn't wait to take her back to her place.

_I'm going to do this in one take. There will be no re-do's, repeats, double takes. One time. Getting this right on take one. _

"Okay, and...action!", Jasper walked onto the set, introducing himself as Dr. Hardon, and shook Edward's hand. He turned, and Edward pushed him so that he was bent over the exam table.

"Have you had _your _prostate examined, Doctor?" He was surprised at the force behind his words. Bella's skin erupted in goosebumps and she moaned and put her index finger in her mouth, dragging her teeth down her finger. Dominating Edward was apparently fuckhot.

Edward grimaced as he rolled on a condom and pushed Jasper's lab coat up. He mentally thanked Alice when he saw that Jasper's ass was as smooth and pink as a baby's. Eyeing his target, he lined up and pushed, his eyes popping open when he felt how hot and tight it was around his dick.

_This wasn't so bad after all. Imagine it's Bella, then it'll be better, faster, and...ahhh….oooh..._

With a gasp he pushed all the way in, grasping Jasper's hips without even realizing he was doing it. He began a slow rhythm, losing himself in pleasure and forgetting what he was doing until Jasper started wailing like a man possessed.

"I want both of these dicks inside me—fill me up, stuff me full of those double dicks. Come on, give them to me…"

Edward tried to block out Jasper's voice. Did he really want him to do that? Was it even possible to do that? Suddenly, it hit Edward that it would be twice as tight with two dicks in there, so he decide to try. Lining Lefty up next to where Righty disappeared into Jasper's hot hole, Edward pushed. After a little initial resistance, Lefty popped in, and Edward moaned loudly. Jasper moaned even louder.

_Alice really must be good with that strapon_, Edward mused. He fucked Jasper faster, and within minutes felt his orgasm barreling down on him. With a grunt he came inside Jasper, feeling the other man's muscles squeezing his dicks at the same time.

Breathing heavily, Edward pulled out, barely able to deliver his one line of dialogue-

"Take two of these and call me in the morning."

He quickly disposed of both condoms and pulled his robe on. Bella rushed into his arms, kissing him and whispering, "I'm so proud of you! You did it."

Jasper croaked, "Cut!" without bothering to stand. Edward's double dicks had rocked his world, and he needed a few minutes to recover.

Bella looped her arm through Edward's. "Let's get you cleaned up and get out of here. I want you all to myself."

Glancing back at Jasper, she called, "We're outta here, Jas!"

"Wait, wait...Edward, if you're ever interested in getting together for a threesome, call me! Damn, boy, you beat Alice's fake dick by a mile!"

Edward didn't see that happening, ever, but he politely replied, "Sure, um, I'll be in touch." Then, something occurred to him. He didn't want to do that with Jasper, but Bella was an entirely different matter. Curious, he asked, "Do you ever...I mean, do you think we could...what I did to Jasper—"

Cocking a brow, Bella asked, "Are you saying that you want to fuck my ass, Edward? Because I'd really like that. We can try anything you like."

Masculine pride surged through Edward. Bella made him feel like a man, like someone who might be worthy of a woman like her. But he would be leaving L.A. soon. Edward tried to push that depressing thought to the back of his mind, along with the memories of today's filming. He just wanted to enjoy what time he had left with Bella.

**xxx**

The next few days were spent with Bella, seeing the sights during the day and making love at night. She was sweet and almost motherly with him, although at twenty-five she was only two years older than him. The more time they spent together, the harder Edward fell. He was dreading leaving and going back to his lonely existence in Washington.

They were lying in bed after an exhausting round of double-dicked sex, both were fully used and wonderfully abused, as Bella enjoyed them both at the same time. Bella noticed that Edward seemed unusually subdued tonight.

"What's wrong, sweetie? You're so quiet." She gazed into his eyes as she stroked his hair, which was wilder than usual from their lovemaking.

He shook his head, not wanting Bella to see what a lovesick fool he was. She'd never want someone like him long-term; strangely enough, it was probably because of his double dicks that she even wanted to be with him at all.

"Talk to me, Edward. Actually, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…" Bella started, rubbing his chest in soothing circles.

"Yeah?" Edward asked, wondering what it could be. Was Bella going to tell him she didn't want to see him any more?

Bella smiled. "Yeah. I, um, I really like you, Edward. I think we have something special, and I'd like to see where it can go. I wondered if you felt the same. I mean, I know you have a life in Forks—"

Edward cut her off, leaning up on his forearm to gaze down at her with love. "Bella, my life in Forks is nothing compared to what I feel for you. I mean, I love my family, and I have a few good friends, but...I want to see where this could go, too."

"So would you want to stay in L.A. for a while?" Bella hesitated. "If you can, I mean. I know you've got a job and responsibilities…"

"I can find an accounting job here, Bella. I don't have much at my parents' house, just some clothes and DVDs. Oh, and my gaming stuff", he blushed. "My only responsibility is toward you. I—I'm falling in love with you, Bella. No other woman has ever cared about me for myself, the way I am. I was never good enough. When I'm with you I feel good about myself. I feel like a man."

"Any woman who made you feel like less of a man because of your diphallia wasn't worth your time, Edward. You're twice the man of any man I've ever dated. Figuratively and literally," Bella giggled. "Well, you know what I mean."

Looking earnestly into his eyes, she asked, "So will you stay, Edward? Will you move in with me? Or we could get our own place, whatever you want. Your family and friends are welcome to visit, or we could —"

Edward placed a gentle kiss on her lips to get her to stop talking. "Baby, you don't need to convince me. I'm staying. I don't care where we live, as long as I'm with you."

Bella threw her arms around him. She'd never dreamed she'd find such happiness with someone as wonderful as Edward. Suddenly, she giggled as she felt Lefty and Righty stirring to life. "Mmm, looks like you_ are_ happy to be moving in with me. Well, let's celebrate!" Bella ducked under the covers, and all thoughts of moving fled from Edward's brain as she brought him to new heights of pleasure.

**xxx**

By the end of the week, Edward had a plane ticket back to Washington—and so did Bella. He was planning to introduce her to his parents, and announce that he was moving to California to be with her. He still wasn't sure how or even if he would break the news about his porn career.

On the drive from Seattle to Forks, Bella assured Edward that she'd stand behind him, no matter what happened. He was pretty sure his parents wouldn't disown him or anything like that but still, they wouldn't be happy.

Finally they pulled into his parents' driveway. Bella pulled his face to her, kissing him soundly. "Don't worry, okay? I love you, Edward. Everything will work out."

Knowing that Bella loved him gave Edward the courage he needed to walk up to the front door and knock. Almost immediately, his mother answered the door, flinging it open and blurting, "Oh my goodness, Edward, is it true? Did you go to California to become a porn star?"

That took the wind right out of Edward's sails. With wide eyes, he turned to Bella, begging for help. Esme, however, wasn't finished.

"Edna Cope from down the street came over here the other day, with her iPad in hand, blathering on about someone who looked like you all over the internet! She said the websites are saying you are a porn star. She said that man that looked like you had, you know …," She waved her hand in the general area of Edward's crotch. "And it showed … it showed...you too!" She pointed at Bella. "You were in the movie, too!" Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she went down. Fortunately, Edward snapped out of his panic at being found out in time to catch her before she hit the floor.

Just then Carlisle came around the corner, his greeting dying on his lips as he took in the scene before him. He stared at Bella, whispering, "Bella Beavers?" before collecting himself. "I mean, er, hello, son. Who is this lovely lady you've brought with you?"

"Dad!" Edward shouted. "You recognized Bella! Jesus, does everybody watch porn? _Mrs. Cope?" _Edward shook his head, traumatized at the idea of their elderly neighbor seeing him in all his double-dicked glory. Well, his porn career was no secret now. Once Mrs. Cope knows…

Carlisle and Edward guided the woozy Esme up and over to the couch and sat her down. Bella quickly joined Edward's stunned mother and made sure she didn't topple over.

"Son, can I have a word with you … alone? For just a moment?"

Bella patted Edward's arm. "Go ahead, Edward. I'll be fine." Carlisle gave her a goofy, starstruck smile before leading Edward into the kitchen.

Edward braced himself, expecting the shit to hit the fan now that he was alone with his father. He flinched as Carlisle laid his hands on his shoulders, and looked him dead in the eyes, waiting for the yelling to start.

"Edward, my boy, I'm proud of you. Bella Beavers? You done good, boy, you done good!" Carlisle was grinning. "I'd never have thought you had it in you. Good for you! You've got nothing to be ashamed of. Flaunt it while you can!"

"Now, we can't present it to your mother quite like that. You'll always be her little boy, and thinking of you doing … _that_ … well, it was upsetting to her."

He shook his head. "Particularly when that old biddy came running over here to throw it in your mother's face. She was practically drooling over your … you know. I think that was the worst part. Yes, that was definitely the most disturbing part." Carlisle shuddered at the memory.

"Anyway, your mother's probably come to by now, so we have to face her. She's going to have to come to terms with your, er, choices, but let's break it to her easy, yes? Then later you have to tell some more about your adventures...nothing too personal...just what it was like. The sex parts."

"Dad, I'm done with porn. It gave me the confidence and self-esteem that I never had before, but I love Bella, and she loves me. She accepts me the way I am. I think I really went to California to grow up, you know? Then I met the girl of my dreams. I know a few weeks isn't much but we both know we are each other's futures."

"That's wonderful, son. Will Bella be, uh, finding new employment as well?"

A part of Carlisle hoped not; Bella was his favorite porn star, but he wanted his son's happiness more than anything. Plus, maybe it was time he stopped thinking about Bella like that...he hadn't even been properly introduced and he'd seen all her bits and pieces. Carlisle knew that he'd have to dispose of his Bella Beavers collection. Soon.

The men re-entered the sitting room and found Esme and Bella quietly talking. Edward noted they look comfortable with each other, or at least it seemed.

"Mom, I know you must be disappointed and I didn't mean for you to find out this way, but I can explain everything." Well, not everything, Edward thought to himself. Based on Esme's reaction to finding out his 'secret' from the neighbor, Edward decided it might be a good idea not to mention the 'double stuffer' just yet. After all, it wouldn't be released till Christmas, and that was a couple of months away.

Porn yes, double dildo no.

Edward sat on the couch next to Bella and across from Esme.

Dealing with two dicks your whole life and the awkwardness that comes with it was nothing compared to having to explain porn to your mother. Porn you starred in with your new girlfriend...well, that was even more awkward.

Esme wasn't thrilled with Edward's choice to do porn, but she could see how happy he was, and it was obvious that he and Bella were crazy about one another. He was so much more comfortable in his own skin, too. Like any good mother, Esme wanted whatever made her son happy, so she accepted his choices and supported him fully. She just wouldn't answer the door the next time Edna Cope came calling.

Carlisle And Esme quickly grew to love Bella. Despite her ability to deepthroat twelve inches, she really was a very sweet girl who'd never had the loving family that Edward had been blessed with. That night, when she and Edward went up to his old room to get ready for bed, she grew teary-eyed as she marveled over what a wonderful family he had.

"They adore you, Bella. Someday, I hope they'll be your family, too."

Bella burst into full-on tears at Edward's sweet declaration, and dove under the covers to show her love.

The next day was spent packing up Edward's belongings. Everything would be shipped to Bella's house, where they'd live until they found a new place together. As Edward was getting the last of the boxes packed up, Esme called up the stairs.

"Edward! You have a phone call. A J. Jenks, from California."

Edward groaned. Probably another porn producer. Well, he'd have to let them know that that part of his life was over, and he was moving on. He got to his feet and jogged down the stairs, taking the phone from his mother and ducking into the family room.

"Hello, this is Edward." He his face morphed from mild annoyance at being interrupted to complete disbelief. Bella walked into the room and was immediately concerned. Edward looked like he was in shock.

He grinned suddenly, and she relaxed. She was awfully curious what this phone call was about, though. Edward hung up the phone and hugged her excitedly. "You'll never guess who that was, Bella!"

Edward couldn't stop grinning as he hugged Bella to him. "J. Jenks is a producer—a _real _movie producer! He wants to buy the rights to make a movie about my life!" The goofy grin never left Edward's face as he explained to Bella that Jenks wanted to meet with him as soon as he got back to L.A.

"Oh, baby—that's amazing!" Bella beamed up at him, happier than she'd ever been. "Edward, when we get back I'm telling Jasper that I'm done. No more porn for me. I love you, and I don't want another man's hands on me—ever."

She looked at Edward with trepidation. "I've got some money saved up, and I've been wanting to go back to school. I'll get a job, waitressing, anything—"

Edward cut her off. "Bella, I'm thrilled and relieved that you don't want to go back to doing porn. I don't know if I could stand the thought of another man touching you. As for money, don't worry about it. I'll be able to find work in L.A., plus I have a trust fund. And with the figure Jenks mentioned on the phone… baby, we're gonna be fine. I love you, Bella. I want to take care of you, and never, ever think about Jasper again." He shuddered as memories of Jasper's crazy eyes and smoothly waxed ass rose in his mind.

Bella laughed. "Oh, sweetie, Jasper's okay. And just think, if it hadn't been for him, we never would have met!"

Grudgingly, Edward had to admit that this was true. He did owe Jasper a debt of gratitude for introducing him to the love of his life. He wouldn't change a thing—not the teasing he'd endured, the loneliness, the sex scene with Jasper—that had helped him find his way to Bella.

**xxx**

**Thanks for reading!**

**We had a blast writing this-please leave a review and let us know what you thought! xo**


End file.
